Uriel
Appearance Even compared to most, Uriel stands out among others with his rather strange appearance. His purple-tinted white hair is definitely worth a double take along with his striking violet eyes that seem to shimmer in the sunlight. A sparkling smile often draws away from his eye-catching personage and gives a friendly aura. Another prominent feature is his very slim but toned body. He does not show much in terms of physical imposition but compensates with a rather crazily happy or mortifyingly serious look half the time. Members of Yamase know to read his expressions before approaching him, knowing that his serious look is far safer than his crazed look. His stature adds a bit to his misleading outward appearance. Standing at only 175 centimeters and sixty-five kilograms, he is often considered to be a "small kid with a huge presence". As a former denizen of the realm of gods, Uriel carries himself with an astounding pedigree and spares no expense in obtaining the highest quality clothing. However, he still sees even the most expensive clothing as rags compared to his former heavenly robes. One item he does particularly enjoy sporting is a purple and black choker. It is one of his least expensive accessories but is one of his most prized, the reason of which is currently unknown. The outfit he wears most often is his purple button-up cloak with Yamase Guild symbol on the collar, which he often leaves partially open from the chest up, black shin-length trousers, and thick black leather boots that cover the remaining exposed skin on his legs. When he was among the gods millenia ago, Uriel wore elegant raiment known as hagoromo. As one of the seven sons of Auberon, he was very decorated. Many marks of accomplishment were adorned on his clothing. Along with his robes he carried a sword, one of the seven relics that were passed on from Auberon to his children. This sword was a that was infused with Prime Magic and gave it extraordinary abilities. Uriel still carries the sword on his left hip, making very sure never to lose it. Personality Uriel greatly differs from most of the sovereigns and leaders in the history of Heaven Realm, mostly due to having lost his memory and purity as an angel. He placed himself before his people and position, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer, possibly because he had too much in the beginning. He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With conviction to treat good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself". His actions and way of life left him alone, so his siblings compared rectifying his attitude to rectifying his solitude. He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy skills and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception. All living beings are “something that is about to die” or “something that will one day die.” If he decides that there is a “being that should die this moment”, he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world even many millennia after his fall from Heaven. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception are his siblings, who he considers to be his equal and only friends. He responds to many a guild's request to form an alliance with him by saying "It is unfortunate, but I do not require any more friends. Past and future, my companion will only be my blood siblings." He believes that all who look upon him, when he honors them with his presence, should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of death. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a "lowly and filthy" gaze, it is an intolerable disgrace for a nobleman who claims the title of king more so than anyone else. This is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death. He doesn't view the modern world as worthy of having him rule over it because humanity has become too weak. Uriel has a natural disposition to collect the relics that his father and rest of the gods scattered among Earthland, which lead to collecting all the treasures of the world. The relics he amassed went without use until his fight with his father, causing him to develop the "bad habit" of utilizing them as projectiles. The act of collecting is something that has never brought him true joy due to essentially being on the same level as breathing to him, but he still persists at it nonetheless. He lives by the Golden Rule, only accepting the finest of luxuries, and those who fall to it are utterly blinded by money. Despite his relics having been split up amongst his siblings, he still holds that it all belongs to him. As its contents even exceeded his knowledge, if an item is labeled as a "relic", it is obvious that it belongs to him. He has absolutely no interest in the Light of Heaven before finding out its true nature because competing for his own relic is a pointless action. He doesn't have a wish, but he cannot allow people to rob his treasury as a matter of principles. The only reason he needs is that it was the law he set down as king. Only if he agrees to give someone the Light of Heaven would he allow them to obtain it, but the rats trying to steal his treasure are not worthy of reward. He doesn't mind rewarding his own subjects and people, and would even allow Michael a "cup or two" if he were to bow down to him. He takes a great interest in Sealtiel and her ideals, and proposes that she becomes his wife. He becomes enthralled with her stubbornness, believing there has to be at least one person in the world to deny him. Should he actually "obtain" her, he comes to realize that the outcome isn't very satisfying. Normally people consider flowers at their most beautiful as their petals fall, but he only feels disappointment if he ever manages to have her because she only shines brightly to him when she is opposing him. He decides to "show her his love" until he grows tired of her. He is prone to underestimating his opponents and views combat as a game of amusement. His gigantic ego prevents him from acknowledging his opponent as a real threat and he does not battle them seriously. This leads to his defeat in his dogfight with Sealtiel in their battle for the Gods' Necklace and his loss to Gabriel for the Shepard's Lantern. He will properly fight those he respects, or simply utilize more power than necessary on a whim depending on the situation. He is influenced by the era in which he was cast, causing his blood as an angel to stir and gravitate towards that of other beings of magic of the era. The consumption society of the early millennia sullied his property, the world, so he is in a worse mood overall. Even with his personality, Uriel was able to blend into the society without a problem. He is quite different between the fight for the gods' relics due to his priorities. He simply enjoyed the events between he and Jegudiel, but between he and Raphael was utilized to fulfill his goals of making humankind worth governing and coercing Sealtiel to become his bride. Barachiel describes the variation in his personality as the "prideful Boss King of Angels" and the "not very prideful Flirtatious King of Angels." Uriel speaks with the notion that nothing is greater than himself, using a . He is the type of person to become angry even if someone is to simply try to converse with him, thinking something like "A plebeian dares to speak with the King? Such insolence!" Guardian Archangel Uriel was born as a guardian of Heaven Realm and humanity, so it is his duty to lay the foundations for the future civilization of the dominion of Heaven Realm and Earthland. He does not view sheltering as his way of guardianship, but instead a harsh form resembling the north wind. He is the adjudicator of humanity who is an observer and judge at his core, punition personified and uncolored by human values. He lives by the ideal that later became what is law for humans to prosecute humans. He had been brought forth by the gods to secure humanity for them, but he did not fulfill his role. He considered his own desires first, and he controlled the kingdom as a person. He rejected the gods as something from a past age, telling them that he will obey and respect them and at the same time telling them to be destroyed. He believed they lost their positions through their own actions the moment they brought him forth into the world. Although he was born for a specific purpose, he did not feel contempt for being unable to follow his own path for the sake of being used by the gods, and although his every cell was designed before birth, he was born from his mother's womb like a normal angel; therefore, he was both "born" and "created" at the same time. It matters not if a being is an animal or a puppet, as all life is created through the intentions of the parents. He was brought forth by predecessors like all living things, the only difference being that his predecessor was the planet, the gods. The "self", the soul, is the only naturally occurring and unique part of life, awaking to individual originality that cannot be thought of as having been created. Whether the body was manufactured or the product of reproduction, the shape of life is always brought forth by predecessors, so only the naturally occurring soul matters to him. The gods' countermeasure was correct, but it was that, being born as a new life with a new will, that he did not behave in accordance with their wishes. While he was designed as the keystone for the gods, he became the tip of the spear that put an end to the old age. He decided upon reaching adulthood that he would not live as a king governing his people, but would instead act as a storm that reprimanded them. Ignoring the will of the gods, he ruled the Temples of the Sky because it was something worthwhile. Collecting and seizing as he willed it, the nation and the people were his all for the reason of judging them. He considers humanity to be the epitome of ingenuity, but says it lacks a shared standard. It is for this reason that humanity continues to bring forth new advancements, and the reason that an absolute standard is indispensable. It required someone human while more than human and belonged to the gods without being a god. It would have simply taken a human to govern and a god to menace, but the gods never understood that even in the very end. To better become this absolute standard, he collected all the treasures of the world and judged the worth of humanity. Uriel's father, Auberon, believed that Uriel's actions, his tyranny over his people, extended from his ability to see even what the gods were unable to comprehend. His overwhelming power bred overwhelming isolation for him, but his strength of self did not allow him to abandon his kingship or flee from this mission imposed upon him. The reason that he favored isolation is that he chose that path and needed to advance down it alone. He needed to hate the gods and dislike the people while keeping the future in mind, so he needed to be isolated. The more favorably he regarded the future of humanity, the farther he had to remove himself. The only thing he stood to gain was the result of it because, being more than human, he could not interfere with the brilliant course it would bring about. He personally felt the resulting future would be quite dull, but decided to abide his decision to the end. Even Uriel's siblings, sharing the same origins, were unable to see the sights on which his distant gaze was set. They regarded this isolation, his ability to remain aloof, as his greatest sincerity. Though he knew the weak, he never glanced back at them, and though he knew the strong, he never acknowledged them. Though he should have had none by his side, they believed that he had sinned in leaving a lasting mark upon that integrity. Though he is similar to them in the manner of pride, their greatest difference is "not needing retainers." He is only dedicated to himself, so his loves are only relics and strength. People are only things that will disappear. During his search for immortality, he was also obsessed with seeing the end of humanity. Dying would mean abandoning his role, his kingship, because he had determined to be the observer and adjudicator of the people. It was necessary to obtain an enduring body that would last until the end of the world not to see everyday contentment, but the deeds, the future of the people, and witness their end. He felt true joy for the first time upon obtaining it, but it was snatched away in an instant by the snake. This caused him to realize that was the nature of the world of humanity, that which he must observe. He realized he could not understand that unique appeal with an undying body, realizing immortality to be nothing by the incompleteness of the common people and the dream of those who cannot face the end. He decided he had no need for it because his eyes that could forsee the future had no reason to fear death. He was able to exist in that era, unfading at that moment, and still gaze at the distant future even without experiencing the passage of time. His duty would be fulfilled as long as a hero, humanity's most ancient tale, was passed down through the ages. The future he is able to see for humanity is that of human knowledge continuing to expand until they will be able to see even light from millions of years away. Though it would take such a long time that his body will have long rotted, it was an exhilarating sight for him, but he feels that he must have lost his drive. Having collected all that needed to be collected, he found no further joy in that era. He needed to simply depart with integrity, experiencing death as many times as necessary, time and again reviving and observing until the end of the world and the day when humanity reaches beyond his garden, the planet, to reach the end of the sky and strike its final note. Childhood Uriel has nothing in common with his childhood-self, and their natures are so different that he cannot even perceive his younger self's past. He can only speak as if having heard from secondhand accounts, and he, who had never forgotten anything from birth, cannot remember his childhood well. He believes his younger self would be the same, and that it is likely he would have stopped his own growth had he known what his adult-self would be like at the time. He was benevolent, cherished by the people who praised him as having "gained the best king there was." He was known as tolerant, sage, fair, and moral, and he had a kingly aptitude superior to all. He changed greatly as he grew, becoming the King that the gods wanted to punish. After Uriel consumes the Bread of Life, he becomes his well-mannered, polite, and amiable younger-self. He not only retains his memory, but his royal and divine charisma as well. He is amiable with Auberon and expresses his uneasiness of how he grows up to become someone so unpleasant. He becomes a popular idol among children in Heaven Realm, as he is seen leading a group of young angels to their first time in training. Though he later reverts to his normal self, he is able to socialize with others without issue, though he still displays his usual arrogance. History Early years Born with a body that was of the highest degree of perfection and knowledge reaching truth, Uriel and his siblings were born, designed,to Auberon and Titania as rulers and the Keystones of Heaven between the rising humans and the fading gods. He was sent to ensure the humans survival against the dragons. He was a being embodying the two sets of life forms, with the blood of those who had ruled and the blood of those who would rule from thereon. He was to be the ultimate neutral party able to discern their respective failings, adjudicating from their respective positions. During his childhood, he loved the gods instead of humanity, but the gods wanted, at that time, to punish the arrogant king. Auberon observed the young Uriel, but could not understand the need to punish such an amiable, ideal king who was praised and lauded by his infatuated subjects. There could be no flaw that required correction, and the only problem was that he did not submit to the gods even if he did respect them. Auberon was forced to admit that the gods had been correct as he watched the boy grow into a young man. Practicing absolutism, oppression, duress, levies, and the utmost decadence from self-interest, the people of the kingdom lamented the change, and even the gods were perplexed at the extent of the expected transformation. The reason was simply that he had been born with the conclusion already drawn, existing independently as a being neither fully divine or mortal. He acquired the characteristics of both, so his field of vision reached even past what the gods were able to comprehend. His overwhelming power bred overwhelming isolation, but his strength of self kept him from abandoning his kingship or fleeing from the mission imposed upon him. Through revering the gods and loving humanity, he decided to follow the path to its conclusion by deposing the gods and loathing humanity. Uriel encountered his siblings for the first time outside of the Temples of the Sky, who immediately stated that he would reprimand the King and rectify his arrogance. They entered a battle that spanned several days, and Uriel was forced to use all his strength to match his numerous opponents. He was either angered or surprised at having found his equal for the first time, insulting the six future Archangels. He was forced to draw out his relics that had been carefully stored away, marking the first use of the Pure Blade as a weapon, and although it was a reluctant and forced humiliation at first, he eventually began to enjoy it and brought them out without regret. He eventually unveiled his full arsenal, and his siblings were left with only a tenth of their strength. Rather than continue, Uriel let himself fall backwards onto his back while bursting with laughter, his siblings following in suit. He remarked that there would only be once chance to strike for each of them, and without any means of defense, it would leave only seven foolish corpses. His siblings were never able to interpret if that meant it was a draw or if Uriel wanted to make it so that there would only be six corpses. His eldest brother, Michael, asked, “Do you not regret the relics you have spent?” to which Uriel replied in a bright voice, “Why, if it’s someone I should use it on, then it’s not unthinkable to do him the favor.” Uriel and his siblings became much closer afterward, marking the one and only story of eternally unchanging worth in all the world. They worked side by side, and Uriel noted that his collection started to become disordered after having begun utilizing his relics as projectiles, calling it a bad habit. Looking towards , the guardian of the forest and beast of the gods, Uriel decided to seek out and defeat it. They did so with their combined strength, but his siblings were left confused by the action. It had not been an order from the gods, and it could not have been for his people who suffered under him. Uriel told him that it was part of purging the evils of the world to protect the Temples of the Sky, but his siblings could not understand why he would care about those he tyrannized. Uriel explained his way of protecting humanity, causing his siblings to fully realize the source of his isolation. They stated that Uriel took the path of observation, causing Uriel to smile embarrassedly like in his childhood and speak of it. In response to his passion, Barachiel desired to pledged himself as a tool to Uriel afterward, but Uriel reprimanded him, explaining to him that he was his family. His elder brothers believed it was the only time Uriel had ever shown relief. He became the greatest and richest king in Earthland, who eventually acquired all the relics of the world. The Temples of the Sky became unprecedentedly prosperous, and Uriel was considered so powerful that even the gods could not ignore his existence. One goddess, Sharra Itu, the goddess of fertility, even fell in love with Uriel and proposed marriage to the perfect king. He rejected her immediately because he knew her to be a witch who was unfaithful, cruel, and the corruptor of all men. She became furious, feeling that he had insulted her, and went to her father, the god Utu, to get revenge. She begged him to unleash the Sky Dragons. The beast of the gods caused seven years of starvation and destruction on the earth. Working together, Uriel and his siblings defeated them after binding them with Raphael's Alabaster Jar, causing the dark clouds covering the world to fade and saving the land from the flood. Sharra Itu's reputation was once again crushed, and her fury did not abate. She requested they be put to death for the sin of slaying a beast of the gods with the body of an angel. Her request was granted, and Uriel's siblings, loyal to the gods, were unable to defy the decree. They slowly weakened and were returned to their Temples as Uriel desperately held onto the hope that they would understand and join him. He was angered by this, believing that he was the one who deserved retribution should it be required. They attempted to assuage him by telling Uriel that they were only a few of the many treasures in Uriel's collection, that he would find countless more greater than them in time. Uriel instead declared, “You all have worth. You alone have this worth. I hereby declare: In all this world, only you shall be my friend. Thus---not for all eternity shall your worth ever change.” They returned to their original state afterward, leaving nothing behind but Uriel's thunderous cry. Immortality Up until that point, Uriel had lived by his own standards, collecting riches, bedding women, fighting with his siblings, and purging the earth of banes. His siblings returning to light, meeting death, greatly changed his views. Death had never inspired grief or fear in him until that moment, and it had never once even been in his mind though he knew that it awaited all. Seeing the one who held equal power to him perish before his eyes let him register the true reality of death for the first time. The despair that Uriel felt was because he saw death as an escape from his duty as the observer of humanity; in order to fulfill his mission completely, he was to observe humanity's path until its eventual end. Falling into depression and with his vigor gone, he sought out Prime Magic, the original form of magic used by the gods. He had known of it even before his siblings' passing, and had planned to obtain it eventually in order to complete his collection. With a reason to search for it, he left for Heaven Realm. He sought out his father, who had been the one responsible for turning Uriel's siblings back into light. Uriel loathed and feared the death that took away his family, making him frightened for his own life for the first time since birth. He went on his journey, that he later called a farce, that lasted the same amount of time as he had lived up until that point. He wandered the Realm for decades, "grovelling along pathetically" while thinking nothing other than not wanting to die. He had the same motive as all humans, as not even a child of the gods was any different when faced with death. With "idiocy exceeding that of humans", he continued to attempt to overcome death, flinging aside the pride, authority, and power of the king, without knowing a purpose to do so or someone for whom to do it. His fear of death was one of the reasons for his actions, but he also loathed death because he could not forgive himself for abandoning his role of observing the future. He eventually reached the realm of the dead, and found upon meeting with Auberon that his form of immortality was not special at all. Auberon had gained longevity by joining the ranks of the gods, half-becoming a plant in the process. Uriel rejected such an immortality because he had to be immortal with the desires of a human still intact, rather than simply living eternally in a body with no appetition. He had simply planned to leave Heaven Realm and return to the Temples of the Sky to bring his vault to completion and restore his siblings, but Auberon, having grown doubtful of having his way of existence rejected or possibly wanting to condemn one who had denied immortality from the gods to the same existence, told Uriel a secret. He told Uriel a method of becoming immortal without seeking the mercy of the gods, the arcane power of Prime Magic only heard of in legend even among Heaven Realm. Though he would not give it to Uriel himself, as he would only become a traitor, he collected it as a rare relic to decorate his vault. Stopping within the deep, he jarred the power and returned to the Temples. Unable to put words to his state of mind at the time, there was some part of him that was hopeful even though he declared that there was no need of immortality modeled on the gods. He smiled at his accomplishment upon returning, believing that he could overthrow death and avenge his siblings. With the use of Prime Magic, he soon brought his siblings out of their prisons and gave them back their sentience, further agitating the gods. With the ability to rise above the "death" that had taken even his siblings, the voices and acclaim of the people of the Temples of the Sky would have reached unprecedented levels upon returning with immortality. Describing himself as being in the "rashness of youth", vanity soon followed and he became bothered by his ragged state to which he had not spared a single thought until that moment. He wished to cleanse himself before returning to the Temples of the Sky to test the fruits of his labor in perfect condition, so he rested at a spring close by to recover from the fatigue accumulated over decades of searching. He experienced a certain feeling at that point that he believed to be his first true feeling of joy. As the water healed him, he felt a peacefulness like being released from a prolonged malaise in both body and mind. It was the first time he had been so ecstatic about any of his accomplishments because the act of amassing relics is like an instinct similar to breathing that does not bring joy to him. The action of obtaining immortality was the first time he was thankful for being born into the world because, despite claiming to have the perspective of humans, he believed he was not human until that moment. He felt free from everything, no doubts, fears, fixations, or duties. Overwhelmed by the sensation of omnipotence, he described the feeling as exhilarating, the reward of his self desire and the belief that he could do as he pleased with that joy for all eternity. Synopsis Abilities Godly. That is the one word that could even come close to describing the incomprehensible capabilities Uriel withholds. His titles of Archangel and Archmage would not have been given to him if it were not so. He considers his power the apex of magical ability, insurmountable by any being preceding or succeeding him. The sheer power he possesses comes from his masterful use of different magic. His main form of combat, however, is centered around three types: Fire, Lightning, and Prime Magic. Prime Magic Fire Magic Lightning Magic Trivia Quotes